1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus which enable the transportation of a damaged vehicle. In particular, the field of the invention relates to devices which can be attached to the underside of a vehicle when one or more wheels are missing or if the vehicle is otherwise undrivable, to enable limited rolling transportation of the vehicle either within a repair body shop or onto a transportation flat bed truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, devices which are attached to a vehicle to permit limited rolling transportation of the vehicle are known in the prior art. The following twelve (12) patents are relevant to the field of the present invention:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,838 issued to Hare on Sep. 20, 1983 for “System For Straightening Bent Automobile Bodies” (hereafter the “'838 Hare Patent”);        2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,790 issued to Hare on Apr. 16, 1985 for “Body And Frame Straightening System” (hereafter the “'790 Hare Patent”);        3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,937 issued to Celette on Aug. 7, 1984 for “Apparatus For Gauge Block For The Inspection And/Or Repair Of Motor Vehicle Bodyworks” (hereafter the “Celette Patent”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,337 issued to Papesh on Mar. 4, 1986 for “Frame To Hold Auto Bodies For Straightening” (hereafter the “'337 Papesh Patent”);        5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,726 issued to Roux on Jun. 23, 1987 for “Support Truck For Vehicle Or Equipment” (hereafter the “Roux Patent”);        6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,984 issued to Fuscaldo on Aug. 9, 1988 for “Apparatus For Supporting A Vehicle For Straightening And Alignment” (hereafter the “Fuscaldo Patent”);        7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,107 issued to Peyret on Jan. 22, 1991 for “Rack For Assembling, Inspecting And Repairing Vehicle Bodies” (hereafter the “Peyret Patent”);        8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,465 issued to Papesh on May 21, 1991 for “Bench Mount Puller Support” (hereafter the “'465 Papesh Patent”);        9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,425 issued to Shelton on Apr. 9, 1996 for “Wheeled Support For Vehicles” (hereafter the “Shelton Patent”);        10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,192 issued to Demongin on Apr. 15, 1997 for “Vehicle Support System” (hereafter the “Demongin Patent”);        11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,746 issued to Bergin on Aug. 1, 2000 for “Motorcycle Maneuvering Apparatus” (hereafter the “Bergin Patent”);        12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,550 B1 issued to Papesh on Oct. 20, 2001 for “Modular Mobile Automotive Design Branch” (hereafter the “'550 Papesh Patent”);        
The '838 Hare Patent is a system for strengthening bent automobiles and discloses a clamping mechanism which is attached to the automobiles which is No. 48. Specifically, referring to Column 3, line 9, the patent states “Each side rail 30 mounts slidably along itself by means of a length of tubing, or slide tube 44, a pair of holding devices 46, each with an auto-body-holding clamp 48 composed of an upwardly open set of a vise-like fixed jaw 50 and movable jaw 52 clampable against it by machine screws 54 operable from the outboard side.” This device is not designed to move the vehicle, but simply to have the vehicle clamped so that it can be pushed or pulled in any direction so that the vehicle can be straightened out.
The '790 Hare Patent is a continuation-in-part of the '838 Hare Patent which basically adds a few features to the disclosure in the '838 Hare Patent but is essentially the same invention and as set forth above.
The Celette Patent is a gauge block which is used for inspection and repair of automobiles. It discloses wheels 3 which enable the entire block to be rotated for the vehicle to be moved and it also discloses clamping jaws which have variations such as 15a, 15b, and 15c by which the gauge block clamps onto certain portions of the automobile as best illustrated in FIG. 1. However, the vehicle must be jacked up in order to be placed onto this device and therefore, the device is a one unitary structure having longitudinal beams 1 and crossbeams 2 onto which is attached various members to support the gripping members.
The Papesh Patent discloses a frame structure which holds auto bodies for strengthening. Referring to FIG. 1, the adjustable bed has a frame 2 having a pair of spaced apart side members 4 and 6 connected to each end region by a pair of end members 8 and 10. These members are mounted on swivel rollers 64 where the frame can be moved in any direction. The patent also discloses the concept of auto body clamps 82 which are attached to the frame member. The clamps include a fixed jaw member and a movable jaw member to clamp the structure onto a vehicle. What this patent does disclose is the concept of the swiveling wheels as well as clamping members.
The Roux Patent discloses a device to support a car or truck by means of one support truck as illustrated in FIG. 5 or two support trucks as illustrated in FIG. 6. In order to transport a vehicle after the vehicle has been lifted up, either one truck as shown in FIG. 5 or two trucks as shown in FIG. 6 are slid under the vehicle, and cross members 3 are used to obtain adequate steadiness of the vehicle and adjust the spacing and height of the plugs 16 so as to set them under the lifting points of the vehicle.
The Fuscaldo Patent discloses with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, an apparatus which has a pair of crossbars 2 and 3 and a bench frame 4 attached to the undersides of the crossbars. Referring to FIG. 1, it is also noted that positioned on the upper surface of the crossbar 2 is a pair of clamping brackets only one of which 13 is shown in FIG. 6. Further, at each end of the cross beam, there are vertical towers 5 and 6 and each tower 5 and 6 of crossbar 2 is pivotably connected to a wheel or roller assembly indicated generally at 21 and best shown in FIG. 9.
The Peyret Patent is also a rack for assembling and inspecting and repairing a vehicle and it has features such as wheels which enable the vehicle to be rolled to other locations. The rack is formed of rectangular tubing which has two side members which are joined by two cross members. The side members have guide rails and grooves which allow quickly adjustable positioning of various supports and accessories. The side members and cross members have a plurality of formed holes at spaced intervals to accept locating dowels for the proper positioning of supports and base plates. The supports and base plates are mounted with a quick clamping mechanism.
The '465 Papesh Patent is a bench mounted puller support. This patent discloses the wheels on which the device can be rolled and also discloses the clamps.
The Shelton Patent discloses the concept of two separate dolly assemblies which can be attached by a longitudinal beam as best illustrated in FIG. 1. Specifically, the vehicle has two separate support members that can be connected by a center member of variable length. Each support member has casters for easy rolling and a vertically adjustable beam for varying the height of the support. When two support members are connected by the center member, the vehicle support is formed. The members 35 and 36 are designed to support a vehicle at one end and are designed to support it by its axles as opposed to clamping members.
The Demongin Patent is a vehicle support system. Specifically, as set forth in Column 2 beginning on Line 44, the patent states “FIG. 2 is a frontal view of the complete system, which is comprised of two dollies and a common axle, 1. Each dolly may be positioned laterally on the axle that passes through a locking collar 2, through the two apertures in the sides of the chassis 3, and through another locking collar. The axle may then be locked in place with suitably located set screws 13. FIG. 3 shows a perspective view of the vehicle support system with a vehicle mounted on the clevis pads. This view demonstrates how a wheel may be removed from the vehicle without hampering its mobility. That is, the vehicle can be moved about and directed through the versatility of the pivoting castors 4. When a suitable location for the vehicle is reached, this location can be fixed by setting the castor brakes 15.” The invention provides dollies that may be conveniently spaced under a vehicle and then locked into position on a common axle. Further, the castors located on the dollies may be locked to provide a fixed work station. It appears that the device is designed to rest the vehicle in a stationary position as opposed to moving it.
The Bergin Patent discloses a motorcycle maneuvering apparatus which includes a front dolly member having wheels, a pair of frame sections mounted thereupon, a pair of cross members secured to the frame sections, and a pair of tire support members threaded upon the cross members. It also includes a rear dolly member having wheels and a pair of frame sections mounted thereupon, and a pair of cross members secured to the frame sections and a pair of tire support members. Specifically, the apparatus 10 comprises a front dolly member 11 having a plurality of wheels 12, a pair of elongated frame sections 13 and 14 conventionally supported upon the wheels 12, a pair of cross members 15 and 16 spaced apart and interconnecting frame sections 13 and 14 and a pair of elongated adjustable tire support members 17 and 19. There is also a rear dolly apparatus with comparable features. This device is designed to move a motorcycle and it is supported on the tires as opposed to being supported on the rocker panels or underneath the vehicle.
The '550 Papesh Patent discloses a modular mobile bench 2 for supporting a vehicle chassis. It includes a pair of laterally extending support members 12 including a first lateral support member 14 and a spaced apart second lateral support member 16 extending parallel to lateral support member 14. Four transport wheels 72 are connected to respective outer ends 74 and 76 of each lateral support member 14 and 16 to enable rolling the modular mobile bench from one location to another.
There is a significant need for an improved vehicle dolly system which can come in a kit form for rapid assembly to enable limited transportation of a damaged vehicle.